


Adrift

by TheWitchingHour7



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-01-11 06:57:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18425256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWitchingHour7/pseuds/TheWitchingHour7
Summary: Moved to my Wattpad. Message me on Tumblr if you still want to read it.





	Adrift

Lately, the Kuro fandom has been an overall shitty environment. As I've stated on tumblr, I'm quitting the fandom for the time being. Maybe I'll pick it up one day. Who knows.

Thanks to everyone who has supported this fic and sorry to let you down.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm here at alias-kamui.tumblr.com  
> I'm such a slut for mermaid aus.


End file.
